


Shift

by fineladiesofcw



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineladiesofcw/pseuds/fineladiesofcw
Summary: Laurel Lance wakes up on the earth, not on her earth, but on the unknown earth where the superhero is not a thing. On the bright side, Dinah and Laurel are still a thing... in a slightly different way.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I hope DinahSiren to become a cannon and everything I wrote here to be total bullshit so I can be a happy clown

Laurel never was a big fan of a hangover. She didn’t remember drinking or going out last night, but every single part of her body was screaming that she’s having a serious hangover. ‘I’m gonna throw.’ Laurel thought, with her not-so-sober mind. She got out of the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom, except for the fact that she just couldn’t remember the location of the bathroom.

Blaming her (still) intoxicated self, Laurel tried every single door in the apartment. It felt like the flat was way bigger and luxurious than she always thought it was, although Laurel could recognize all the furniture in the house. ‘weird,’ she thought. ‘Dinah’s apartment must have had all these hidden spaces, obviously.’

Finally, Laurel found a bathroom that she’d never seen before. That bathroom had a killer view, that a person could enjoy the entire view of the central park while enjoying a hot bubble bath. Laurel realized that shortly after she threw up in a fancy marble toilet. She rinsed her mouth and wiped her face with a little too soft face towel.

And then, Laurel heard this familiar voice of some woman calling her name.

“Laurel? Are you home?”  
“Dinah?”

Laurel opened the bathroom door and walked toward Dinah. She smelled like some fresh, crisp air of winter morning.

“Hey, babe. You look uncomfy, are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Dinah, worried, put her right hand on Laurel’s forehead. Her cold hand gave Laurel a little chill so Laurel grabbed her hand and pushed it down.

“Just a hangover, I just took too much of an advantage of your bar.”  
“Hangover?”  
“Yeah, but I’m feeling much better. Please don’t worry.”

Dinah frowned. Laurel could see her face filled up with so many questions.

“What do you mean by that, you took advantage of my bar? You know I keep my apartment pretty virgin, although I don’t make you feel like one.”  
“You don’t make me feel like what? No, I mean your bar downstairs-- Hey, if you don’t like me drinking from there without paying, I’ll pay then. No problem.”  
“Laurel, I have a little to no idea of what you’re talking about.”  
“You know what, I know I’ve been bothering you, crashing on your couch, not really trying hard enough to move out. And considering the fact that I woke up in your bed without remembering what happened last night, I think I’m being a little too much of an inconvenience to you. But don’t worry, I’ll find an apartment to move out soon.”

After finishing her speech Laurel finally looked at Dinah’s face straight, only to find out that Dinah was shivering and crying from shock.

“Laurel, are you breaking up with me?”

And she fainted.

* * *

“Laurel.”

Laurel woke up from her sleep for a second time today. She might have fallen asleep after carrying a taller woman to where she thinks her bed. She felt weirdly exhausted.

“Did you go to a bar last night?”  
“I-- I can’t remember.”  
“Did you drink?”  
“That’s what I’m assuming.”

Now Dinah looked even more concerned. She sighed.

“Were you thinking of moving out, Laurel?”  
“Why are you asking me all of these questions?”  
“Because I’m afraid you’re going to break up with me.”  
“I’m sorry but what?”

All of a sudden, Laurel felt like sobering up. With a much clear mind, she started to investigate the weird situation she’s in.

“Dinah, what year is today?”  
“Twenty... twenty?”

Damn it, Laurel mumbled. She must have somehow transferred to this other Earth. Alternative Universe, or whatever people name them, it must be that interdimensional transportation. It was so random that Laurel couldn't even attempt to guess what possibly triggered her transportation. After thinking that much, Laurel started to get a little annoyed; things were kinda going well between Laurel and Dinah--"her" Dinah, not this one--and all of a sudden she's on this earth god knows which.

Laurel got herself together and sat on the bed next to Dinah. Dinah, deeply concerned about Laurel, was looking right at her with her green eyes.

"Laurel, you gotta tell me if you think you need to go back to the rehab."

 _Oh, I see. So I'm an alcoholic in this universe._ Laurel said, internally, in her mind.

"No, no... I'm fine. I didn't relapses or anything."  
" _I'm pretty sure you did."_  
"I sense a little bit of criticism here, babe. I'm sober enough to get my 24-hour chip."

Dinah grinned. "At least you're not breaking up with me," she said.

"Of course I won't," Laurel said.

Honestly, this whole situation felt like some sort of cheating to Laurel. It felt like she got to skip all the turmoils she'd have to go through to date someone. In her original Earth, Laurel couldn't even tell if Dinah was into girls. On this version of earth, Dinah was clearly in love with Laurel. For a brief moment, Laurel thought it wouldn't be that bad to hang around on this earth for a while.

"Alright, Laurel. I agree that you won't have to go back to rehab, but as your sponsor, I also cannot let you be alone at least for the next 48-hours."  
"Okay?"  
"And I'm working this afternoon, so you're gonna be there with me."

Laurel didn't say anything but nodded slightly as a gesture of an agreement. Dinah looked at Laurel with her weird smile on her face.

"You're very unusual."  
"What? Why?"  
"You usually don't like it when I bring you with me at work."  
"Maybe I feel like going to your workplace today."  
"Workplace? Haha, that’s a fun way to describe it."

Laurel wasn't quite following this conversation; she has no idea of what Dinah does for her living. So she just decided to act along to whatever Dinah was talking about.

As Dinah leaves a kiss on her forehead and gets up from the bed, Laurel chooses to go back to laying down on the bed as her body was still not yet fully recovered from the hangover. She was weirdly exhausted in a way she has never experienced. Dinah walked towards the table and picked up her phone.  
“Hey, Felicity. Laurel’s gonna come with me tonight. Could you give her name to security so she could get through the gate?”  
‘Felicity, huh.’ On this earth, Dinah must be working at the Smoak Tech with Felicity instead of working for SCPD. Or vice versa.  
“We have a couple of hours before we leave,” Dinah said.

“Do you want to spend the hours a little more productive…”

She continued as she was coming back to the bed, putting her weight on Laurel’s body.

“...making out?”

 _This is_ _new,_ Laurel thought. Even before Laurel could think properly, Dinah's lips were already on Laurel's neck. Dinah left a trail of wet kisses on Laurel's neck as she was going down towards her chest. Not knowing what to do, Laurel just let Dinah do whatever she wanted to do on her. And, 

"Oh, god..."

Laurel allegedly moaned in pleasure. 

"God ain't going to come and save you," Dinah said, as she was putting her hand underneath Laurel's shirt. "But I could."

Dinah kissed on Laurel's lips as she was grabbing her breast with her left hand. Laurel couldn't tell which one turns her on more, Dinah’s fat lips on hers or these warm yet strong fingers hovering around her nipple. She was stimulating Laurel's hidden spots that she herself didn't even know they existed. _Has she always been so good at this?_ Laurel thought. When Dinah started to move more aggressively and took Laurel’s entire clothes off of her body, Laurel as well slowly removed Dinah’s shirt to reveal her bare chest. She didn’t know because she didn’t have much chance to do so in her original earth, but Dinah’s naked chest was one hell of a view. Laurel gasped as Dinah went directly to kiss her center with her lips, soon starting to lick all over of her most sensitive parts, making her moan and out of breath.

“I thought you said we’d just make out.”  
“So you don’t like it?”  
“No, just… keep going. Keep being productive.”

Laurel said, thinking maybe she should speed up things between her and _her Dinah_ once she’s back on _her earth_ , so she’d enjoy things like this on a regular basis.


End file.
